Úrvalsdeild
Iceland | confed = UEFA | rank = 2 | founded = 1912 | teams = 12 | relegation = 1. deild karla | level = 1st | domest_cup = VISA-bikar Deildabikar | confed_cup = Champions League Europa League | champions = KR (25th) | season = | most successful club = KR (26) | sponsor = Pepsi | tv = Sport Five, Stöð 2 Sport | website = http://www.ksi.is | current = 2014 }} The Úrvalsdeild karla Men's Select Division) is the top tier of the Icelandic football pyramid. Because of the harsh winters in Iceland, it is generally played in the spring and summer (May to September). It is run by the Football Association of Iceland and is currently comprised by 12 clubs. UEFA currently ranks the league 37th in Europe. From 27 April 2009 the Úrvalsdeild have been known as Pepsi-deildin (e. "The Pepsi League") after KSÍ and Ölgerðin (the producers of Pepsi in Iceland) signed a three year sponsorship contract. The top division consists of 12 clubs. Each club faces every other club twice during the season, once at home and once away. At the end of each season, the bottom two clubs are automatically relegated to the second level of the Icelandic league system, the 1. deild karla (First Division), with the top two clubs of the 1. deild karla automatically promoted to the Úrvalsdeild. For the first time in the competition's history, the 2008 season saw 12 teams compete in the premier division, a part of KSI Football Association of Iceland attempt to strengthen Icelandic football. Therefore only one team were relegated in the 2007 season and three clubs were promoted from the 1. deild karla (First Division) KR hold the most titles, 25. Valur is next with 20, and ÍA and Fram follow with 18 each. The current champions of Iceland are KR. Current clubs (2012) * UBK (Kópavogur) * FH (Hafnarfjörður) * Fram (Reykjavík) * Fylkir (Reykjavík) * Grindavík (Grindavík) * ÍA (Akranes) * ÍBV (Vestmannaeyjar) * Keflavík (Keflavík) * KR (Reykjavík) * Selfoss (Selfoss) * Stjarnan (Garðabær) * Valur (Reykjavík) History Championship History Only 10 teams in 96 years have won the Icelandic league title. UBK are the most recent to join the list, winning their first title in 2010. KR has won the most titles. They have been Iceland's champions 25 times. *1912: KR (Reykjavík) *1913:Fram (Reykjavík) *1914: Fram (Reykjavík) *1915: Fram (Reykjavík) *1917: Fram (Reykjavík) *1918: Fram (Reykjavík) *1919: KR (Reykjavík) *1920: Víkingur (Reykjavík) *1921: Fram (Reykjavík) *1922: Fram (Reykjavík) *1923: Fram (Reykjavík) *1924: Víkingur (Reykjavík) *1925: Fram (Reykjavík) *1926: KR (Reykjavík) *1927: KR (Reykjavík) *1928: KR (Reykjavík) *1929: KR (Reykjavík) *1930: Valur (Reykjavík) *1931: KR (Reykjavík) *1932: KR (Reykjavík) *1933: Valur (Reykjavík) *1934: KR (Reykjavík) *1935: Valur (Reykjavík) *1936: Valur (Reykjavík) *1937: Valur (Reykjavík) *1938: Valur (Reykjavík) *1939: Fram (Reykjavík) *1940: Valur (Reykjavík) *1941: KR (Reykjavík) *1942: Valur (Reykjavík) *1943: Valur (Reykjavík) *1944: Valur (Reykjavík) *1945: Valur (Reykjavík) *1946: Fram (Reykjavík) *1947: Fram (Reykjavík) *1948: KR (Reykjavík) *1949: KR (Reykjavík) *1950: KR (Reykjavík) *1951: ÍA (Akranes) *1952: KR (Reykjavík) *1953: ÍA (Akranes) *1954: ÍA (Akranes) *1955: KR (Reykjavík) *1956: Valur (Reykjavík) *1957: ÍA (Akranes) *1958: ÍA (Akranes) *1959: KR (Reykjavík) *1960: ÍA (Akranes) *1961: KR (Reykjavík) *1962: Fram (Reykjavík) *1963: KR (Reykjavík) *1964: ÍBK (Keflavík) *1965: KR (Reykjavík) *1966: Valur (Reykjavík) *1967: Valur (Reykjavík) *1968: KR (Reykjavík) *1969: ÍBK (Keflavík) *1970: ÍA (Akranes) *1971: ÍBK (Keflavík) *1972: Fram (Reykjavík) *1973: ÍBK (Keflavík) *1974: ÍA (Akranes) *1975: ÍA (Akranes) *1976: Valur (Reykjavík) *1977: ÍA (Akranes) *1978: Valur (Reykjavík) *1979: ÍBV (Vestmannaeyjar) *1980: Valur (Reykjavík) *1981: Víkingur (Reykjavík) *1982: Víkingur (Reykjavík) *1983: ÍA (Akranes) *1984: ÍA (Akranes) *1985: Valur (Reykjavík) *1986: Fram (Reykjavík) *1987: Valur (Reykjavík) *1988: Fram (Reykjavík) *1989: KA (Akureyri) *1990: Fram (Reykjavík) *1991: Víkingur (Reykjavík) *1992: ÍA (Akranes) *1993: ÍA (Akranes) *1994: ÍA (Akranes) *1995: ÍA (Akranes) *1996: ÍA (Akranes) *1997: ÍBV (Vestmannaeyjar) *1998: ÍBV (Vestmannaeyjar) *1999: KR (Reykjavík) *2000: KR (Reykjavík) *2001: ÍA (Akranes) *2002: KR (Reykjavík) *2003: KR (Reykjavík) *2004: FH (Hafnarfjörður) *2005: FH (Hafnarfjörður) *2006: FH (Hafnarfjörður) *2007: Valur (Reykjavík) *2008: FH (Hafnarfjörður) *2009: FH (Hafnarfjörður) *2010: UBK (Kópavogur) *2011: KR (Reykjavík) Champions by number of titles Season by season records Top scorers Player of the year Young player of the year External link * *League321.com - Icelandic football league tables, records & statistics database. *Iceland - List of Champions, RSSSF.com Category:Úrvalsdeild Category:Football competitions in Iceland